1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a runner apparatus for threaded members, such as nuts and bolts, and more particularly to an apparatus which can operate in an offset manner allowing nuts and bolts to be turned with increased speed and torque in areas where there is decreased clearance within which to fit a runner apparatus and a torque wrench.
2. Prior Art
In applications where numerous sections of tubular members having flanged ends, such as pipes, are connected (xe2x80x9cmade-upxe2x80x9d) or disconnected (xe2x80x9cbreak outxe2x80x9d), the vertical dimension of confined space within which a torque wrench and a runner apparatus must work to tighten and loosen the nuts and bolts connecting the pipes is often less than six inches. Unfortunately, the total height needed to fit both a torque wrench and a runner apparatus, which includes a motor, is often greater than six inches. When loosening a threaded member in this small confined space, prior art methods employ a torque wrench to provide high torque to the threaded member until the threaded member is sufficiently loose so that a runner apparatus can be employed in place of the torque wrench to completely loosen the threaded member or so that the threaded member could be loosened by hand or a right-angle impact tool. To tighten a threaded member, the opposite sequence of steps is employed. The runner apparatus tightens the threaded member until the threaded member requires greater torque. The runner apparatus is then removed, and the torque wrench is employed to completely tighten the threaded member.
The prior art methods are time consuming and decrease the overall efficiency of operations. The prior art devices and methods are expensive to maintain and create operator fatigue. Thus, a need exists for a positively-activated runner apparatus-torque wrench combination that can decrease the profile height, or height available to fit in the vertical dimension of confined space, without the necessity of removing the torque wrench or runner apparatus during the tightening or loosening process.
The present invention provides several advantages. First, because the motor is horizontally offset from the drive gear, adapter, or other socket member operatively engaging a threaded member, the profile height of the runner apparatus-torque wrench assembly has been reduced to fit within the allowed the vertical dimension of confined space. The use of the horizontally offset positioned motor allows the torque wrench and runner apparatus to be used together without removing either the runner apparatus or torque wrench from engagement with the threaded member. The gear and/or pulley configuration of the present invention also allows operators to vary the speed and torque delivered by the runner apparatus, providing a runner apparatus with greater capabilities.
With the aforementioned considerations in mind, it is therefore an object of this invention to provide a runner apparatus-torque wrench assembly that has a low profile height to allow the driving end of the wrench assembly to fit into small confined spaces.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a runner apparatus assembly that can work in an offset manner while providing increased speed or torque.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a runner apparatus that may be used effectively and efficiently by itself or in conjunction with existing torque wrenches to increase the speed or torque applied to the nut or bolt.
It is a further object of this invention to minimize operator fatigue and the maintenance costs associated with the make-up or break-out of sections of tubular members.
These and other advantages and objects of this invention shall become apparent from the ensuing description of the invention.
The invention herein comprises, in a first embodiment, a wrench for tightening or loosening a threaded member in a confined space and comprises (a) a motor; (b) a runner driver operatively engageable with a threaded member and operatively connected to the motor so that the motor rotates the runner driver; and (c) a housing extending substantially horizontally between the motor and the runner driver, wherein the confined space has a vertical dimension that is less than the sum of the vertical dimension of the motor, the runner driver, and the housing, but greater than the sum of the profile height of the housing and the runner driver.
Another embodiment of the invention comprises (a) a first wrench comprising at least a drive head operatively engageable, with a threaded member; and (b) a second wrench comprising: (i) a motor; (ii) a runner driver operatively engageable with a threaded member and operatively connected to the motor so that the motor rotates the runner driver; and (iii) a housing extending substantially horizontally between the motor and runner driver, wherein a confined space within which the threaded member is positioned has a vertical dimension that is less than the sum of the vertical dimension of the motor, the runner driver, and the housing, but greater than the sum of the profile height of the first and second wrench.
A method of loosening or tightening a threaded member in a confined space using the wrench assembly disclosed herein is also described.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a wrench assembly for loosening or tightening a threaded member in a confined space comprising: (a) a torque wrench comprising at least a drive head operatively engageable with a threaded member and having a vertical dimension; and, (b) a motor in rotational communication with the drive head and positionable horizontally offset from the drive head, wherein the confined space has a vertical dimension that is less than the sum of the vertical dimension of said motor and said torque wrench, but greater than the vertical dimension of said torque wrench.